


Family Lost, Family Gained

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Blues, Future Fic, Idk i just needed to write this, Note: Angella is alive and Micah isnt in this, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Adora spends some time with her wife, children, Bow and Perfuma, and their children. Yet, something nags at her
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Background Bow/Perfuma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Family Lost, Family Gained

**Author's Note:**

> imma keep this short. I am forever mad they didn't do more with Adora and her birth family. It struck a chord with me so not getting it I wasn't happy with. So I wrote this quickly with some of Adora's thoughts on not knowing her fam. So, enjoy. 
> 
> Also for context for the ages of the kids, in order of age:  
> Harper-12  
> Robin-10  
> Eliza-8  
> Ash-7 (uses he/they in this)  
> Mira + Micah-5

Adora’s keen eyes stay trained on her daughter and nephew, watching the pair climb on the small, rocky overhang. The cousins are more than capable of heading up to the top on their own, yet mother’s instincts are strong. Both children not currently wearing their glasses doesn’t help in the matter. It is quite literally the blind leading the blind. There is a moment where Robin slips, his feet coming out from under him. But like any good older cousin, Harper helps him up and the two return to reaching the top. 

When the two reach the top, they head to a nearby brush to search for any sort of amphibians. As promised, they remain in the sights of the adults. Happy they made it up safe, Adora turns her head back into a more natural position. Down below with her is the rest of those in this little family gathering. Her wife, Glimmer, and their other children Mira and Micah, as well as Bow and Perfuma with their other children, Eliza and Ash. 

The two families have decided to have some quality time with each other. Ruling kingdoms and raising children eats up a lot of time. A vacation has been on everyone’s mind for a long, long time. After much planning, moving around dates, and making sure none of the children were sick, this weekend was chosen as the time to get away. A trip to the pink Fairy Blossom Forest of Plumeria. All the children have eagerly been waiting for this to arrive and according to all the parents, sleep has been almost nonexistent for the young ones. 

Adora has been dying for this as well. As much as she loves being on her toes, doing things, and not really ‘resting’, time with the family is nice. The blonde has missed seeing Bow, Perfuma, and their children. She can’t help but smile watching Bow play ‘First Ones’ with the younger children. A simple game. He has his eyes closed, trying to find the others while he shouts 'First'. The children reply with 'Ones', the only clue for Bow to use to find them. All the kids swim freely, no need for any water wings after having lessons. However, Perfuma stands to the side, watching her husband goof off and there to help any of the children if they get tired. 

Glimmer swims around nearby. Despite her large wings that stick out from her back, she moves around with ease. For a moment, she stops at the small waterfall that spills down from the stream at top. The water pools at the bottom in the gutted earth. Several yards away, the land rises back up and a walkthrough easily brook is created. 

Adora remains at the shore, sitting on some rocks with her feet dangling in the water. She slowly moves them around, feeling the coolness against her skin. The laughter of her family, the birds singing, and the babbling of the brook fills the air. One would be at ease with themselves and the world. The blonde tries to find that peaceful place. She shuts her eyes, attempting to soak everything in. It does little if anything. Adora groans, opening her eyes once more to watch her family.

She doesn’t know why and cannot recall when but her mind has refused to lay off of her. Since the date has been set, thoughts slowly began to swirl around her brain. She did her best to ignore them, push them to the back of her mind. Box and tape them up. Yet, that did not work. As the time grew near and her children became more and more excited, it only got worse. 

The thought of family. Adora loves her wife and children to death. Loves her mother-in-law, Bow and Perfuma and their kids, and all her friends. This little family she has carved out for herself after years of not having one she treasures more than anything else in the world. There is nothing she would trade it for. But that also is the problem, what would shut up in her mind. Watching her kids play with their cousins, spending time with their aunt and uncle, and even having a grandmother and great aunt, how lucky they are...

How much she feels left out. 

Adora pulls her legs to her chest, unable to stop her mind. She has met the rest of Bow’s family, all of his brothers. She has gotten to know Perfuma’s own extended family as well. Even if her wife’s family is on the smaller side, they still have been there since she was a child. All of that, having parents, siblings, or extended members was ripped away from Adora when she was an infant. Unable to recall those who, hopefully, loved her and missed her upon her disappearance. The blonde still wonders if she had any siblings, who gave birth to her and held her in their arms, or what family members she wouldn’t see as often would be like. 

You can say she had something of the sorts in the Horde. Though, Shadow Weaver was far from a spectacular mother. Catra...she rather not think about her and what the magicat thought love was. The only nice parts were Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio. She has some contact with them but all three are busy with their own lives now. No way to talk to how they feel about being raised in the Horde. At least they have a chance of finding their birth family. There isn't a thousand years difference separating them. 

Just how much was taken from her when she had no say? Is her birth family, if still alive, wondering where she is? If she is alive and who she has become? Are they looking for her and miss her deeply? So many unanswered questions. 

"You gonna to come in, love?" Glimmer's soft voice asks. 

Adora blinks, turning her head at her wife. The words linger in her mind but do not stick. "What?"

Glimmer stands partly in the water, her wings dripping. She gives them a small shake before repeating herself. "I asked if you were going to come in. You usually love swimming."

“Maybe in a little bit. Not in the mood right now.”

“You okay? You have been a little quiet lately.”

Adora returns her feet to the water to move them around, watching some minnows swim past her. They go about their day without much care in their life. She wonders what life would be not to have thoughts running rampant and wishing to tear her mind open at the seams. Just being able to swim all day and not give a damn who your family is or was. 

“It’s...complicated.”

Glimmer takes a seat besides her. Gingerly, the queen spreads out her wings and wraps one around Adora’s body. The lilac feathers encase the blonde, holding her in a warm and comforting hug. Adora had no idea how tense her body was until she feels her limbs relax at the soft touch. A sigh escapes her and she uses Glimmer’s shoulder as a pillow. 

“Do you want to talk about it or just sit like this?” her wife asks. 

Adora watches her niece and youngest daughter get into a splashing contest. Eliza definitely has the advantage but Mira refuses to give up. Ash and Micah have gone up to shore and are flipping over rocks, staring into the little pools underneath. Only the heads of Harper and Robin can be seen above. These memories being made will last a lifetime. 

“I just have no idea where or how to start.”

“Take your time.”

Adora inhales deeply, holding the air in her chest for several moments. “I’m just a little down right now. This trip...I do love it, honest. Being with everyone again, getting to spend time with the kids, it’s amazing. But at the same time...I can’t stop thinking.”

“About what?”

“That I didn’t get this. The kids have Bow and Perfuma as their uncle and aunt and Robin, Eliza, and Ash as their cousins. Sure, they are not related in the slightest bit but they still are family. They still were born into that. And they have your mother and Castaspella.”

Adora’s heart twists in her chest, as if someone is trying to squeeze the life out of it. She pulls her legs tight to her body once more, holding them as tight as she can. She needs an anchor to remain here on Etheria, here in Plumeria. The weight already inside of her should be enough to keep her from floating into outer space. 

“I love you, the kids, Bow and Perfuma, _everyone._ I am so, so, _so_ happy to have this family finally. One where I don’t feel like I am on eggshells all the time. Where I can wake up and see your beautiful face. Or have the kids being our alarm clock. Vacations like these are amazing. But...I don’t know. I feel cheated out of something.”

Glimmer says nothing at first. Her arm has found its way around Adora’s shoulders, her thumb brushing against her skin. “We haven’t talked about your family in a while, have we? I don’t know what to say honestly. I get it, sort of. I don’t remember my dad much. That relationship was taken from me and I wish to have it. But I have no idea what it must feel like to have your whole family taken from you.”

“I wish I could remember more. That those little flashes I had before told me more who they were. Do I have one parent? Two? Do I have any siblings to either look up to or have them look up to me? Cousins to bond with or aunts and uncles or grandparents who would’ve let me get away with things? 

“Do...Do you think they are still looking for me? Do you think they miss me? Or think about me?”

It’s a weird thought to have. There’s a millennia separating her and her family. Anybody she might have had a relationship to have long since been forgotten. Even if there are others who could be related to her, their blood is small. Nothing much in the grand scheme of things, it would be as if they weren’t related. But she herself traveled through time. She is over a thousand years herself if they are getting technical. In the past she was taken form, are they searching for her? Would there be a way to see an era long since passed?

“I believe so. I would think they would be doing everything in their power to find out what happened to you.”

“I really wish we found more about my family. About the First Ones. Sometimes I wish Light Hope, as much as she sucked, didn’t stop existing. I have so many questions I wish I could ask her. She honestly was my only line to my past.”

Glimmer pulls her closer. Adora sucks in her wife’s scent. The smell of a flowery field in spring, blooming in all its glory. This is her home and always has been. Something she made all on her own. 

“I wish we could’ve found more. We can still look and find some answers. Maybe one day we can find out who they were. We can’t give up hope, can we? There must be some sort of answer.”

“Thank you, Glim.”

“Anytime, ‘Dora.” Glimmer looks upwards. “Hey, AJ and Robbie are about to jump I think. What do you think they are gonna do?”

Adora follows her wife’s gaze. The oldest of the children stand near the edge of the ledge next to the waterfall. Both judge the fall, squinting their eyes to get a better idea how far the drop is. There is no harm for an older child to jump, as their landing area is a good few feet deep. The blonde shifts, sitting up straight. 

“Harp is gonna dive and Robbie will canon ball,” Adora replies. 

Moments later, both children jump into the air. Sure enough, Harper twists into a dive, entering the water with little disturbance to the water. Robin decides to make as big of a splash as he can. Both pop back up, laughing. 

“I am happy Harper, Mira, and Micah get this, though. If I couldn’t have that, I will make sure the kids do. They deserve it.”

“You deserved it also, Adora.”

“Auntie Adora! Auntie Glimmer! Come play!” Ash shouts. 

“Yeah! I wanna have a breath holding contest!” Eliza adds on. She takes an inhale before dipping below the water, eager to prove herself. 

Adora chuckles. “Let’s go before she gets too ahead of herself.”

* * *

Adora gently places Ash down on one of the bottom bunks in the bedroom. The young child is fast asleep, nothing is going to wake them any time soon. The blonde tucks him in and places a kiss on his forehead. Above them, is Eliza already passed out. Adora gives her a kiss goodnight as well. One by one, she goes around the room to check on the children and give them kisses goodnight. 

At Mira’s and Micah’s beds, the older twin already has kicked off some of her sheets. Adora rolls her eyes before fixing them, making sure her daughter does not get cold. Micah has one of his arms hanging through the gap on the barriers of the top bunk. On his stomach, he drools as he mutters something in his sleep. The blonde puts his arm back on the bed, ensuring he doesn’t somehow hurt it. 

Finally, she stops at the bunks of Harper and Robin. Both of them remain awake. They sit together at the bottom bunk, watching a movie together on Harper’s comm-pad. Each has an earbud in their ears. Adora taps on her daughter’s shoulder and motions for her to take the earbud out of her good ear. 

“Yeah, Mom?” Harper asks. Robin pauses the movie and looks at his aunt. 

“Just saying goodnight. If you two need anything, we will be in the living room. Just come on in.” Adora places a kiss on her forehead. 

“We will, Mom.” Harper says, clearly wanting her mother to leave so she can get back to her movie. 

“Enjoy your movie. Just don’t stay up too late, alright.” She gives Robin a kiss before pulling away.

“Don’t worry, Aunt Adora. We will,” Robin assures her. 

“Night kiddos.” 

Adora exits the room, leaving the door cracked just in case. Slowly, she walks down the dark hall, passing other bedrooms that have no life in them yet. The living room is not too far away and soon, she enters it. There is a fire lit in the fireplace. Glimmer, Bow, and Perfuma all sit around it, chatting away about nothing in particular. Adora settles down besides them. 

“How are the kids?” Perfuma asks. 

“Good. Little ones are knocked out cold. Harper and Robin are watching a movie together. Nothing out of the ordinary,” Adora tells her. 

“Really tuckered themselves out tonight, huh?” 

“How are you feeling, Adora?” Bow asks. 

Adora ended up telling Bow and Perfuma her thoughts over dinner while the kids were in the other room. She didn’t want the children to overhear her. They don’t need to worry about her at their age. The pair was more than understanding and happy to know what had been bringing her down lately. They two swore if they ever found anything about the First Ones, she would be the first to be told about it. It felt good to have that weight lifted from her heart. 

It also helped that afterwards, everyone gathered for a game night. Adora still is riding that high of laughter and teasing. The blonde leans back on her hands, feeling the warmth of the fire on her skin. “Better. Thanks. I couldn’t ask for a better family than you guys.”

“We are happy to have you in our family. Always,” Glimmer says. 

“If the kids are watching a movie, how about we do it also? Got some good ones in the cabinet.” Bow doesn’t wait at all for an answer, rising to her feet. 

“Oh no you don’t! Last time you picked we watched that stupid rom-com. I am picking!” Glimmer states, teleporting right to the cabinet. Adora and Perfuma laugh. Their spouses never fail to bicker like siblings. Perfuma gets to her feet as well to join them, keeping the peace. Adora, however, stays by the fire, watching them. 

This is her family. One she loves to death. Even if she may never have met those that share her blood, and may never will, what she has found is more than enough. All she wanted in life was a family and they are all in this house now, enjoying their time together. Maybe one day she will find her birth family but this family now is more than enough. 


End file.
